


Need Me, Please

by KSForever



Series: Home (Georgia) With You [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Requited Love, Requited even if it might be complicated, away from the ship, back in Georgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: I was asked to write a sequel to:Loneliness & Love: Love & Loneliness: LoveI wasn't exactly intending to, because it was about Pathos - but I think I've written a sequel that doesn't entirely do away with the pathos - even though it is McKirk in bed!!





	Need Me, Please

Need Me, Please

“Did I hear you say that you need me?” Jim asked, as he stood in the now open doorway to the room Bones was sleeping in in his (McCoy’s) old family homestead.

McCoy pushed himself up in his bed, and sat up. “It was a dream; must have been an old memory; I was trying to reach out for you for some reason.” He tried to cover up.

Jim walked in to the room, and sat on the end of Bones’ bed, looking at him all the while. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I’m fine, Jim. Really, I am. You can go back to bed.” He told his friend.

“Are you sure?” Jim asked gently.

McCoy felt himself glare at Jim, or stare at him. He wasn’t sure which, as he looked at Jim who was backlit by the light on the landing, which combined with the natural light from the window at the head of McCoy’s bed.

“Please, can I come in your bed?” Jim asked, into the silence.

Leonard McCoy’s throat constricted, but he managed the words, the question “Don’t you mean come into my bed?”

“No.” Jim leant forward, after he shuffled a little further up the bed while he spoke. “I meant, can I come in your bed, please? If you’ll have me?” He rested his hand on Len’s nearest knee.

Within each man’s next few heartbeats, they were kissing. McCoy scrambled in his bed, and threw back the duvet, so that Jim could climb in. They were kissing like a non-stop locomotive, hurtling down the tracks, but Len pulled back very, very briefly. “You don’t have to pity fuck me, Jim.” He was determined to say it, but he almost sobbed as he did. Almost.

Jim framed Bones’ face in his hands, moving in the bed they now shared, so that he could do so. “That’s NOT what this is.” He emphasised this fact but kissing Bones so very deeply; even more deeply than before.

They rolled about on the bed; kissing, embracing, groping to be touched. Then, Len was on his back, and Jim was riding him.

Jim smiled down at his dear friend and lover. “Do you want me in you? I mean, we can do it either way. We need to find some lube. Mind you, we’re both getting pretty wet already!” He said, with a glint in his eye, and joy in his voice. Jim dove down, and kissed McCoy’s throat as the doctor from this beautiful place called Georgia, threw his head back on to the pillows behind him.

Mid-moan because of Jim’s kisses and touches; McCoy whispered, “That’s so good to know, but hell yeah, I want you in me right now, Jim, if that’s okay with you?”

Jim grinned affectionately. “Of course, it’s damn well okay with me! You can have whatever you want. I love you.”

McCoy’s breath hitched. “You love me? As what; like a brother?”

“Do brothers do this?” Jim’s hands reached down for Len’s cock.

“No; they’re not supposed to.” McCoy murmured.

“I love you, Bones. I LOVE YOU!” Jim promised. “And, by that, I mean to say, I’m in love with you.”

Leonard H. McCoy smiled, and felt his tears fall. “I love you, too, Jim. I’m in love with you, too.” Len was still pretty sure that Jim had a thing about Spock, too, even if he’d just been telling Len the truth. McCoy hadn’t wanted to get into a hurtful screw-ball of a relationship again, after Jocelyn but he was so lonely; Mind you, he didn’t think that he was fooling himself any; he knew that this, what was happening now, with Jim, was not just because here, with Jim now riding him so gorgeously, lay a lonely, old Georgia M.D.

The End?  
30.4.17


End file.
